Weekend
by Yoshie-chan
Summary: Rukia expects the perfect weekend: Just her and Ichigo. Alone. Or are they? What could possibly go wrong? Will a certain secret come out? Ichi/Ruki rated T for some language, just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me again...**

**I'm in the middle of a massive English exam...and I was panicking about my writing skills... so I thought what better a way is there to practice them then with an Ichi/Ruki fic!?**

**I do ask that you comment this, just so I know that in the last month or so my writing has not deteriorated :D**

**Anyway! do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ichigo! Did you hear that Ichigo?" The raven-haired girl began prancing around the room in an unusual state of childish glee. When Ichigo didn't reply she stared at him, "Ichigo are you even listening to me?!"

Ichigo slammed his study book shut, getting up from his bedroom desk. It was way to early in the morning for this. He turned to face the little midget, "How couldn't I hear you? You've been bouncing around my room shouting for the last ten minutes!"

"Shut up Carrot-top! You just don't get it!" she retorted, still smiling happily. She sat herself down on his bed, swinging her legs over the edge. Ichigo gave in, "What's got you so happy then?"

"Not tellin'." the raven-haired girl replied with a mock pout. She then began fixing the red ribbon on her uniform.

Ichigo shook his head, "Fine."

"Fine."

They sat in silence. Rukia was looking out the window, Ichigo sitting back at his desk. He was pretending to be interested in his book, but truthfully he was now interested in what had her so hyped up. He decided to wait it out; she was bound to crack eventually. This is Rukia we're talking about.

The silence continued for a few minutes more, then Rukia stood up and stretched, "It's such a nice day outside. I think I'll go for a walk before school starts!"

_She's bluffing,_ he told himself; _she wants to tell me. She just wants me to ask again, and that's not happening._

She walked over to the window, avoiding his gaze and opened it. It was then that Ichigo realized she wasn't bluffing, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he called over.

Kneeling on the sill, she turned to look back at him, "I'm going for a walk. You should really listen Ichigo."

He said no more. She turned forward again and was about to hop out, when a pair of firm but gentle hands grabbed her hips, "Ichigo!" she roared, "Lemme go!"

"Tell me!"

Rukia grinned, _What a fool… he's so easy!_ "What's the magic word?"

Without any other word, let alone a 'magic one', Ichigo tossed Rukia back on to the floor. She landed with an 'oomph', "You asshole!" she hissed, rubbing her sore backside.

"You gonna tell me or not?" he continued with his typical scowl.

Rukia sighed, "Does it really matter _that_ much?"

"Just tell me." He replied in a low voice.

"Fine," she got up to her feet, "If you must know your dad said he's taking Yuzu and Karin to this father-daughter camping trip with the girls' school."

Ichigo stared at her blankly, "That's it?"

She smacked his head, "Idiot! Don't you see what this means?!"

Rubbing his aching head Ichigo glared at her, "Ah… _nothing_."

She smacked him again, "Ugh! It _means_ that I get the whole weekend where I can watch T.V. and use kitchen, and hang around the house all day!" her smile returned as she jumped around.

"That's sad."

She stopped jumping, "Excuse me?"

Ichigo picked his school bag off the floor and hung it over his shoulder, "You're delighted over a couple of hours of hanging around the house… that's just _sad_." He shook his head turning to the window. He looked back and sighed, "Pathetic…" he hopped out the window, narrowly missing the shoe she threw at him. He smirked while walking off to school.

* * *

Ichigo could feel her spirit pressure a mile off, but when Rukia Kuchiki walked into class, he didn't bother to acknowledge her. _Meh, she gets a relaxing weekend, so what?_ He tried to focus on the book in his hands, _What's wrong?! This is __Rukia__ we're talking about! She'll drive you nuts, that's what's wrong!_He argued with himself. Ichigo closed his book, sighing. It was pretty hot today. The sun blazed in through the window.

Looking up he saw Inoue standing in front of him, a smile plastered on her face, "Good morning Kurosaki-Kun!" she greeted with a small wave.

"Heh, morning Inoue. How are you?"

The red-haired girl blushed lightly, "Oh… I'm fine actually. Just thought I'd come over and say good morning, that's all."

Ichigo nodded. There was silence for a moment before Inoue said she'd see him later and walked off to talk to Tatsuki. His eyes followed her as she skipped off hurriedly, _'I just... don't get her...'_

Just then the teacher decided to make her grand entrance, and the lecture of useless and boring nonsense begun. Ichigo spent most of the time taking notes, not bothering to notice Rukia looking rather distant. Her gaze wasn't focused on anything as the sun shone down through the window on to her.

"Rukia, can you please focus!" the teacher snapped.

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked around in surprise. Ichigo never thought Rukia would get in trouble. She was the student all the teachers seemed to adore. He knew something was wrong.

"S-sorry." Rukia replied, leaning over her book to take down the notes on the board. The teacher nodded and turned her back to the class again, continuing to write up on the blackboard. Once her back was turned Ichigo leaned over to Rukia, "You Ok?"

Rukia shook her head slightly, "I've got a headache."

Rukia was sitting in the desk beside the window and, knowing immediately that the blaring sun was giving her the migraine, Ichigo put up his hand. The teacher spotted him, "Yes Kurosaki."

"Miss, Kuchiki can't see the board from her place can we swap seats?" he asked in his most polite tone.

She gave a curt nod and Ichigo stood up transferring his books to her desk. Rukia gave Ichigo a curious look before moving over to his seat. After about twenty minutes Rukia seemed to be fully back to normal. Ichigohated to see Rukia, or indeed any of his friends in pain… especially when he could prevent it. He was glad to see that she was better.

Ichigo smiled to himself, he didn't really mind the sun. The only problem was that, in Karakura town especially, when it's really sunny for a long time… the next thing you know…

It's raining.

* * *

They had gotten about halfway home when the sky opened. Sending both Ichigo and Rukia sprinting to the shelter of a tree. Soaked to the skin, Ichigo sighed, "Great…" he breathed sarcastically.

Rukia made no response. Ichigo looked over to see that she was shaking with cold. Taking off his Jacket he placed it over her shoulders. Rukia looked up at him, her eyes filled with question. He shrugged under her gaze, "You looked cold. Besides I'm not the one wearing a skirt. I'm fine."

"Thanks…" Rukia replied softly.

"You don't have to thank me, idiot."

They stood there for a while watching as the rain didn't seem like it was ever going to stop. Ichigo was freezing at that stage, but he hid it from Rukia. His wet hair was flattened on top of his head and his arms were covered in goose bumps as his uniform dripped with the wet. Shivers traveled along his spine as cold drops of water slowly trickled down his neck...

Rukia didn't seem too cold.

Then… Lightening.

Rukia jumped at the flash of light, and let out a small squeak when she heard the thunder. Ichigo did his best to smile at her, "It's just a little lightning… and thunder. Nothing to worry about."

Rukia agreed in such a way that it seemed as if she wasn't listening to a word he said, and immediately jumped again when the thunder and lightning repeated. Ichigo laughed, "Relax." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I promise it won't hurt you."

Rukia looked up at him, as if trying to confirm that Ichigo's word was true, she nodded slowly. The next time it came around, Rukia didn't budge. Ichigo smiled to himself, _at least she trusts me…_

The rain continued and Ichigo began to get impatient, "Ok Rukia, the house is about two blocks from here," he put the hood of his jacket up over her head, "We're going to run to it."

Rukia gave a small whimper at the thought of bracing the rain. Ichigo heard her, and grabbed her hand reassuringly, "On the count of three, Ok? One… Two… THREE!"

Both teens ran out into the rain, Rukia shrieked as it poured down on them. Still holding on to her hand, Ichigo practically dragged her along the street. Running as fast as their legs could take them, Ichigo wishing he were able to use shunpō in his human form.

The two rounded the last corner and sprinted for the house. Once they were sheltered on the patio both stopped, gasping for breath. Ichigo was about to get the house keys from his pocket when he realized that he had not yet let go of Rukia's hand. Rukia seemed to just notice it then too because both looked at each other with the same expression. _Why the hell don't I just let go?!_ His mind hissed.

Ichigo did let go, but gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. He saw Rukia look up at him, but had himself turned away. He then unlocked the door, letting the two in. Ichigo found a note on the hall table:

_My son,_

_I am not home as I have taken the girls to the camp early. We will be back Monday morning. Until then don't do anything I wouldn't do and have a good weekend._

_Your Amazing, Wonderful, Loving Father,_

_Isshin Kurosaki!_

Rukia smirked as she walked in; "This is like one of the first times I have ever been able to just waltz in here through the front door!" she skipped off to the living room.

Ichigo had just enough time to throw down his bag before Rukia had started, "Ichigo! How do you use this thing?!"

Ichigo walked in to see Rukia standing in front of the T.V. pushing buttons at random. Ichigo took the remote from her and gently pushed her out of the living room, "You have to get out of those wet clothes first, unless you _want_ to catch a cold!" he stated as they walked upstairs.

Rukia walked into his room first, she looked into the closet for her pajamas, "Dammit!" she hissed.

"What?" Ichigo walked into the room looking curiously as the raven-haired girl searched through the closet.

She sighed, "Yuzu must have found my… _her_ pajamas, and taken them with her camping!" she looked through the closet again, "All that's left are these shorts…" she held up the pair of Chappy pajama shorts.

"I'll find you a top, Ok." Ichigo, ignoring the fact that he was still soaking himself, walked over to his drawers, rooting through them in search of something to give her, "Here," he said, tossing a spare t-shirt over to her.

Rukia nodded thanks before walking out to the bathroom to change. Ichigo then went to get out of his wet clothes. He pulled out a pair of tracksuit pants and a hoodie. He picked up a towel and dried off his hair.

Feeling a little off, Ichigo lay back on his bed. He was freezing, but the room was warm. Groaning, the oranged-haired boy closed his eyes, resting his aching head on the pillow.

* * *

Rukia walked back into the room in her shorts and Ichigo's shirt, "Thanks Ichigo, this will do just fine." She stated. When she got no reply she looked over to see Ichigo lying on his bed, his face covered with a towel, "Ichigo?"

Rukia walked over to him. His hands were shaking. She stood at the bedside and reached over to gently move the towel, revealing Ichigo's pale face.

"Ichigo…" Rukia sat on the bed. She assumed he was sleeping as his eyes were completely shut. A cold sweat was prominent on his forehead. Rukia placed her hand on his brow, "You're burning up."

Ichigo let out a weak groan, "That feels nice…"he mumbled dryly. Rukia realised her hands were quiet cold, and used them to cool Ichigo's forehead.

"What happened to you Ichigo?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo gave a small shrug, "I… don't feel well…"

Ichigo opened his eyes slightly, and for a split second he saw what she really felt. She looked worried, unsure and a little scared… but she quickly masked this with a sigh and a small smile. Ichigo reached up and rubbed her arm, "I'm fine." He tried to assure her.

She scoffed, "Sure!" she replied sarcastically, "This is all because you gave me your stupid jacket, you fool." She raised a hand to hit him, but thought against it in his current condition. She sighed, "I'll go get you something for your fever."

"You don't have-" he began but Rukia cut him off.

"Just shut up and rest."

Ichigo sighed laying back on the pillow once more.

Rukia soon returned with asprin and a glass of water. Without a word she kneeled on the bed and helped ichigo into an upright position, sitting behind him to support him. She handed him the tablets and the glass of water. Ichigo slowly took the medicine and drank back the contents of the glass.

"Thanks." He mumbled groggily.

"Don't mention it." She replied, waving off the matter. Ichigo sighed, leaning back. Rukia shifted slightly, allowing so his head come to rest on her lap. She brushed a hand through his hair, gently playing with the orange mess, hoping to relax her ill friend.

"You know… my mom used to do that when I was sick…" he spoke softly.

Rukia immediately stopped, removing her hands from his head, "I'm so sorry, Ichigo I-"

Ichigo half raised his hand, stopping Rukia mid-sentence, "I remembered it there. I just thought I might share it with you… I mean nothing by it."

She was honoured… and shocked, that Ichigo would tell her something so personal, "Thank you for telling me."

He smirked, "Baka… You know I'd tell you anything."

It took Rukia a moment to transmit what he said, and when she looked down at him, Ichigo was fast asleep. His usual scowl was gone and a peaceful expression played across his features. She remained there for a while longer… playing with his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is chapter two! (duh!) **

**Thanks to those who commented!**

**Please review this chapter, and tell me what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He rolled on to his side, yawning as he looked at the clock: 11:45pm. Ichigo Kurosaki slowly sat up in the bed, lazily taming his orange mess of hair. His fever seemed to have gone and he was feeling much better than he did before he had fallen asleep.

"Rukia?" he called out softly into the dark room.

No response. He rolled off the bed, placing his feet on the floor and standing. Ichigo walked over to the closet, opening it quietly, but it was empty. A rumbling from his stomach led Ichigo to decide to head downstairs for a snack.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs Ichigo looked into the living room to see Rukia laying on the couch, watching T.V.

"Rukia?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, peeping her head over the couch cushions, "Ichigo!" she quickly rose from the warmth of the seat. Uneasily, she asked, "Are you Ok? Do you need something?" She sounded worried. _Was_ _she worried about him?_

Ichigo shrugged, "Nah, I'm alright. I'm feeling a lot better actually. I just came down to get something to eat."

Rukia gave a small smile, "Do you want me to fix you something?" she offered in a pleasant tone.

Ichigo looked at her suspiciously, "Since when do you give a shit?" he asked with playful bitterness.

Rukia looked as though she was about to retort, but her gaze fell to the floor. Awkwardly she responded, "I- it's just that… you kinda had me concerned… that's all…"

Ichigo felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He hadn't expected his ailment to trouble her that much. Thinking of a way to make it up to her he decided, "How about I make some popcorn and we can watch a movie...?"

Rukia looked back up to him as if trying to find some sort of catch to his kind gesture. Her searching showed no signs of trickery and she nodded, "Ok."

He gave a small smile, "Good." At that he walked into the kitchen, leaving Rukia to find a movie.

While he heated up the bag of popcorn he could hear Rukia in the living room, "There's nothing on T.V."

"Check the DVDs on the shelf, see if you wanna watch one of those." He called back to her.

A few moments later she called in again, "What's the 'Titanic'?"

Ichigo sighed, "A boat that sank about a hundred years ago, why?"

"There's a movie about it in here… can we watch this one?"

"That's more of a romantic movie, than it is about the actual _boat_… you know that?"

"Please?"

Ichigo filled the bowl with popcorn and entered the room. He never liked romantic movies. Probably because he wasn't a romantic kind of guy, but he did say he'd watch a movie with Rukia so… "Sure, why not."

Ichigo turned on the movie, sitting down on the sofa beside Rukia, who held the popcorn carefully on her lap, as if it were her precious child. Ichigo reached over to take a handful, only for the raven-haired girl to jerk the bowl away.

"Not until the movie starts."

"But I'm starving!" he looked at her with pleading eyes. She gave in, "Fine."

Smirking, Ichigo grabbed the bowl and began to shovel popcorn into his mouth. This was going to be one _long_ movie…

* * *

Rukia was, at first, bombarding Ichigo with questions about the film, to which he replied each time; "If you be quiet and watch, you'll understand." And sure enough, after a while, the questions stopped. Ichigo looked over at Rukia who seemed completely engrossed in the film.

Ichigo maintained his typical expression as he tried to stay awake. _Why did I agree to a romantic film?!_ He mentally kicked himself for forcing the stupid situation upon him.

At one stage of the movie, a gunshot sent Rukia jumping in her seat. She subconsciously grabbed his hand. Ichigo decided not to bring her attention to the fact, as to embarrass the Shinigami may ruin the movie for her. So they sat in silence watching as the two lovers of the film tried desperately to escape the sinking ship.

As the ship went under, Rukia's grip on Ichigo's hand seemed to tighten, and when he looked over to her he saw a small tear trail down her cheek. He strengthened his hold on her hand for a second, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Looking back at all the times he had sat down and watched this movie; Ichigo had never found this part interesting. The scene where the guy made the girl promise to 'live on'. Sure he understood what was happening, but he just didn't get why every single girl who has ever seen this movie has to cry about here… and Rukia was no exception. He watched as she sobbed quietly, trying to go unnoticed. He reached an arm up and around her shoulders to give her a small embrace. Rukia was still totally engulfed in the movie. Ichigo reached over to grab a tissue, handing it to her. She took it, wiping away a few tears.

At the very end of the movie. Ichigo watched Rukia's face light up in awe up as she watched the final scene. The elderly woman fell asleep dreaming of the boat once again. All done up as she remembered it, inside were her friends and family, and at the top of the staircase…

Rukia gave a small gasp when she saw the man who died, turn to face the woman. Ichigo smiled slightly.

When the movie ended, Rukia used the tissue to wipe away any more tears.

"You like it?"

Rukia looked up at him, sniffling, "It was wonderful."

A smile found its way to his lips, "Glad you thought so."

Giving him a small hug, she thanked him.

He questioned this gesture, "For what?"

She shrugged, "Watching a movie with me, I guess."

Ichigo stood up from the couch, "It was nothing," he walked out to the kitchen and washed up. When he returned to the living room, he found Rukia fast asleep on the couch.

_She is unreal…_ he walked over and lifted her into his arms. She curled into the warmth of his chest, burying her head into his jumper, a small snore escaping her lips. Trying to ignore the blush racing across his cheeks he sighed, carrying her upstairs to his room.

Once inside, Ichigo opened the closet door and placed her down on her makeshift bed. For a minute he just looked at her sleeping form. Then he felt a familiar, unwelcomed pain, splitting inside his head, above his left eye.

"**Please King, don't tell me you've gone soft for this girl!"** He could feel his inner Hollow. Its venomous voice running through his mind.

"_Shut up…"_ he replied subconsciously.

For a moment it didn't respond, then** "I gotta admit though… she's pretty hot."**

"_Shut up."_

"**Why don't you give her a **_**kiss**_** goodnight, King…" **his laughter tore through Ichigo's thoughts.

"_That's not going to happen!"_

"**But my King, I **_**know**_** you want to. Just one little kiss… that's all."**

Ignoring the voice, Ichigo gently tucked Rukia in and went to close the closet door when he felt a hand reach out and touch his.

"Ichigo…?"

Ichigo looked down to see Rukia look up at him sleepily, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

Ichigo was surprised. Even when she herself was exhausted, Rukia was still asking him if he was all right.

"I'm great, Goodnight Rukia."

The raven-haired girl gave him a gentle smile in return, "Goodnight Ichigo."

Ichigo closed the closet door, making his way over to his bed. Lying down he stared up at the ceiling for a moment, welcoming the silence he was receiving…

"**You **_**so**_** want to hit that!"**

Ichigo smacked his palm to his head, _"Shut up!"_

* * *

**I hope that was a good chapter! **

**Tell me what you thought!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Well... I shouldn't have free time, in fact I should be very busy, but I needed a break so I wrote you all a chapter 3! **

**Thank you to all those who commented on my last two chapters! And also those who sent me PMs... I don't know why you sent me PMs... but THANK YOU all the same lol!**

**_This chapter is for Miley, under special request. Hope I did this some justice!_**

**I would like to say once again that I do not one ANYTHING! only my imagination! Which is NOT for sale! hehe**

**I would also like to ask that you all please keep up the comments! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_He leaned against the rails, looking out to the blissful sea, catching the fiery sunlight in with an orange glow. He looked over to the petit girl standing beside him. Wearing a light summer top and white peddle-pushers. He watched her. How the glow radiated her beautiful, innocent looking face. He knew this was not reality… for if it were reality he would never have done what he did next._

_She let out a faint gasp as he pressed her back harder into the rail, his hand landing on her slim waist, cupping her hip before slowly working its way to her thigh and back up to rest on her arm. During this process he began trailing her neckline with tiny kisses, which he knew would drive the small girl nuts._

"_Ichi…" she stopped, doing her best not to groan under the intensity of his kisses. His lips nibbling deliciously on her neck and ear._

_He knew this was not reality, because the real Rukia would never submit to his behavior. By now the real Rukia would have left him lying on the ground, holding aching testicles still feeling the print of her tiny foot. This was not the real Rukia… but it would do._

_Her hands reached around his neck, scraping his back with every jolt of pleasure he sent through her. Each scratch would send Ichigo back with even more vigor. Rukia leant against his chest warmth radiating from the two of them, but it wasn't enough._

**_"You're enjoying this, King…"_**

_At that point he knew what was going on, but he couldn't stop it… not that he wanted to. No, instead he pulled Rukia from his chest and roughly took her lips in his. He kissed her slowly, deliberately so he could explore her mouth with his lips in tiny little kisses that left both yearning for more. She gave the littlest of moans under his breath, stirring sensuously as she began to writhe under his touch. He firmed the grip he had on her hips, pulling her in closer, the kiss becoming more passionate as he trailed her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth under his._

_He lifted her up onto the rails, making the height difference less of an issue. He groaned deep in his throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him impossibly closer, returning his kisses with a fierce hunger. _

**_"I told you that you wanted her, didn't I?"_

* * *

**

He woke up with a start, _'What the hell?!'_ he gazed around the room. It was late, he gazed at the red writing on his alarm clock, 4:00am, _'That's just wonderful…'_ he thought, trying to erase the memories of his previous dream, and of the bastard that concocted it. The monster never **did** seem to be around after the damage was done.

Ichigo lay back on the pillow, resting his head, ignoring the strange feeling he was experiencing in his stomach. _'She did look pretty cute in that top though…' _he mused.

**_"Told ya!"_**

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP! I can't even think with you!'_

His other half made no response after that, but Ichigo could feel his boastful grin in the back of his mind, and it aggravated him severely. So much so in fact, that he was about to verbally attack the bastard again when…

He heard sobbing.

Sitting up in bed, Ichigo listened out for the quiet cries, searching for the source. He realized they were coming from his closet. _'Rukia? Having a nightmare?' _He slowly rose from the bed, placing his feet on the bedroom floor, and walked over to the closet where Rukia slept.

It was no secret in the Kurosaki household that Rukia still slept in his closet. After Aizen and the Winter Wars there had been many nights when Rukiawould wake up in his sister's room and make her way up to Ichigo's so that she could spend the rest of the night sleeping in his closet. At first Ichigo questioned this, but after a while it became routine.

"_I just sleep better in the closet, that's all." _She had said rather defensively one day. Isshin had heard this, and then without question told Rukia that she could spend every night of the week in his closet if she wished. Ichigo found his father's offer very suspicious, but never allowed his mind to dwell on it.

But as he approached the closet door, he was hesitant to open it. He began to think a lot more on what the dark-haired Shinigami may have meant by her words. _'Was she always having these nightmares?' _He thought silently, and in his mind he could see his 'inner Hollow' making a face... as if to say 'well Duh!'

Swallowing any anxiety, Ichigo slid open the closet door to reveal Rukia's sleeping figure curled up in a ball, shaking as she quietly sobbed. He was about to reach out a hand when he heard her mumble,

"No…"

Ichigo retracted his hand.

"Please… please no…"

He looked at her, unable to contemplate what to do, '_She's definitely having a nightmare…'_

"N-no, Ichi…go…_ "_

The orange haired boy froze, _'A nightmare about me?'_

She rolled on to her back and Ichigo felt his stomach wrench at the sight of her tear stained face. Unable to leave her like this, Ichigo gently raised a hand to shake her slightly, "Rukia…"

The raven-haired girl jumped at his touch, her eyes shooting open as she jerked up from the bed. Her sleepy eyes showed pure terror for a moment until they settled on Ichigo's face. His frown had twisted into a worried grimace, his hand never leaving her from when he shook her awake. She relaxed at the warmth of his tender grip on her arm, "Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked, a little shaken.

Ichigo's eyes met hers, making her feel immediately uncomfortable. She couldn't understand how he managed to have this effect on her. "You were… crying in your sleep." he replied rather hesitantly.

Slight panic in her voice, she replied, "C-crying? Me? Are you sure you weren't dreaming Ichigo?"

At the mention on him dreaming, Ichigo began to flush a deep red, for reasons unknown to Rukia. _'You Bastard…'_ he mentally cursed.

_"**What would you do without me?"**_ the voice responded in mockery.

Not wanting to reply, Ichigo returned his focus to Rukia's curious stare, "You were calling out… I didn't know what else to do… sorry."

At his tone, Rukia immediately felt a pang in her stomach, "Don't apologize…" she stated, in a voice lower than a whisper, "I _was_ having a nightmare."

He didn't say anymore, without any warning Ichigo crawled into the closet beside her and shut the door. He kneeled, sitting back on his legs, just looking at her. She felt awkward under his gaze, _'Damn.'_ After a moment she asked the only thing she could think of, "What?"

To an average person, her remark would have been noted as snappy and aggravated, but to Ichigo; her sudden question was that of uncertainty and worry. He tilted his head, "You gonna tell me about your nightmare or not?"

"What?" she repeated, slightly shocked by the question.

He leaned against the back wall of the closet, still facing her, "My mom used to tell me, when I was little… that if I ever got a nightmare and told somebody about it, I'd never experience that nightmare again. Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. On the one hand she _never_ did wanted to experience this nightmare _ever _again, but on the other hand, she didn't feel comfortable telling Ichigo about her dreams. She shifted slightly, "I don't know…"

"You can trust me." He cut in simply.

She looked up at him again, just looking into his gaze for a moment before deciding, "Alright…"

* * *

Ichigo sat there, listening to Rukia's description of her nightmare. And if he had to be honest…

It scared the shit out of him.

She had told him before about her old lieutenant Kaien Shiba. How he was a good friend of hers, and how he met a tragic end. Ichigo knew all about this detail in Rukia's past.

"It was just like that night… with Kaien. The same rain, the same movements, the same comments… but when my blade pierced him… I looked down to see… you, Ichigo. I had killed _you_." He watched as a tear fell down her smooth cheek, "And you thanked me… you actually said 'Thank you' for me murdering you."

Ichigo looked at her as she wiped away stray tears before continuing, "But then, when I looked up from your body… I saw you… but it wasn't you. You wore white and your eyes were black with yellow irises and… and… you scared me Ichigo. Well, _this_ you did. He grabbed me and held me by the throat… it seemed so real. Then he rammed _your_ blade through me… and then… I woke up…"

He couldn't believe how well she had described his other half, his 'inner Hollow'. Ichigo thought of all the possibilities, _'If I find out you had __**anything**__ to do with this, so help me God I'll…'_

His thoughts were ripped apart by its maniacal laughter,_**"Oh, my King… I was only looking out for your best interests."**_

He wanted to shout, to cause this lunatic pain, to kill it. But **_it_ **was **_him_**. **_He_** was **_it_**. Instead, he focused his attention back to Rukia. She was avoiding his gaze, staring at the other wall of the closet. Ichigo could not help but feel guilty. It was his fault. He had scared her…

He did the only thing he could. He reached over, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and embracing her gently. The other thing his mother would do for him when he had a nightmare.

"It was only a dream…" he whispered softly into her dark hair.

"I know… but It felt so real." It was unlike her to show weakness, and Ichigowould never even think about bring up moments like these again. Not even in the heat of the biggest of their arguments.

He didn't know what to say.

Lucky for him, she did, "Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me… you won't ever let anything like that happen. Promise me that I'll never have to… to… kill you…"

Her pleading voice was like a dagger through his heart, he held her closer as he forced out exactly what he wanted to say, "Rukia, I swear. I will _never_ put you in any danger. I would never allow myself to harm you. Rukia… I would sooner die."

He felt a tear fall onto his bare arm as Rukia returned the embrace, "Thank you…"

After a moment or two, he went to pull away gently, only to find that she had in fact fallen back to sleep. He smiled inwardly. He gently laid her back down before hopping out of the closet and returning to his bed. He had not but touched the pillow with his head when,

"**Would you really let ****us **_**die**_**… just for **_**her**_**?"**

The hollow's master never did reply, but in the back of his mind he could feel his King making a face, as if to say, 'Well Duh!'

* * *

**Hope it turned out pretty cool! **

**please do comment! thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry! Long time no update I know!**

**I'm hoping this will make up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo raised his hands behind his head, intertwining his fingers as he leaned against the wall, "So?"

His blunt response left his Shinigami partner as a loss for words, overcome by the frustration building up as she stared blankly at the orange-haired substitute before her. Her expression would have caused him to grin, but Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't grin. Instead he sufficed to scoff, looking away before Rukia blew a fuse.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how lack of sleep combined with his lack of co-operation in their conversation, was taking a toll on the girl.

"So?" she eventually managed to splutter, "So?! How can you possibly be so heartless!"

Ichigo shrugged at her ranting, awaiting the next wave.

"Ichigo, I'm starving!" when she received no response she let out an agitated sigh, slumping down against the far wall opposite where the fifteen-year old stood coolly.

There was a silence following her last comment, but the loud grumbling from Rukia's stomach quickly finished it. The girl wrapped her arms around her waist, embarrassment showing on her face, "Why do we have to stay patrolling for so long anyway?"

At that Ichigo too lowered to a siting position against the other wall, "Because neither Ishida or Inoue could take this mornings rounds. I said we would take the morning and they would take our shift tonight to make up for it." Rukia nodded slowly, her eyes fixated on the ground in front of her.

She did have a point, usually morning patrols were simply long and early hours with absolutely nothing to do but sit on rooftops and 'wait' for hostiles to rear their ugly heads. If such a thing was to occur, the usual fight scene would commence. The only problem was…

Hollows didn't usually attack at six in the morning.

"You didn't have to come y'know…"

Rukia looked up at him suddenly, her eyes watched him curiously.

"You we're up pretty late last night… I wouldn't have argued if you wanted to sleep in." he continued, still staring at his feet.

Her mouth hung half open, she seemed at a loss for words, but it didn't last too long, "Yeah… but knowing you, you would probably get your ass handed to you if I wasn't around to bail you out."

The orange-haired teen scoffed, "If you say so." He reached back to pull his zanpakuto from behind him. He lay it out, occupying himself with wiping the blade down. Unknown to him, Rukia was watching, fixated by the large sword her partner held.

"Is it heavy?" she asked eventually, in an innocent tone that would usually make anybody's heart melt.

Ichigo cocked his head up, looking over at the petit Shinigami, slightly shocked by her sudden question. He eventually shrugged, returning his gaze coolly to the blade before him, "Zangetsu and I… we've been together from the very beginning. We're connected in some way or another so, to me, he's as light as a feather."

She spoke no more after this. About a minute later Ichigo raised his gaze from the blade once again, looking to Rukia once more, "You wanna hold him?"

She looked up at him, her face unable to hide her surprise, "Your zanpakuto?" she asked, her voice quavered at the end, "Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded dismissively, "Yeah, I don't mind."

Rukia was shocked, and honoured by his offer. She slowly rose from the ground, quickly dusting herself off before walking over to her partner. Ichigo stood up, immediately towering over her, his zanpakuto held loosely in his right hand. He held it out, "Ok…"

She reached to get a firm grip on the handle. Once she seemed satisfied she nodded. Ichigo then walked to her side before letting go of the sword.

This was immediately followed by the sound of steel clanking to the ground. Rukia gasped, "Ichigo! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise… Oh god!"

She looked over to see Ichigo almost smiling... almost. He waved it off, "Don't worry about it. I guess I just never really realised just how heavy it was."

She let out a relieved sigh, "I can't believe you carry this around on your back so much."

Ichigo scoffed, "I'm just able to hold it properly."

"I'll bet!" Rukia quickly replied with a sarcastic grin, causing her partner to grimace.

"Bitch."

"Prick"

"Midget!"

"Carrot-"

A high-pitched shriek interrupted their name calling. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he sensed the spiritual energy coming through, "Menos Grande?"

Rukia nodded, "From what a can gather there's two. You wanna split up and defeat them faster?"

There was a small pause before Ichigo shook his head, carefully taking his blade from Rukia's grip, "I'm on it." He turned in the direction on the gathering enemies.

"Ichigo!" She called after him, "You can't go on your own! That's ridiculous!"

"Stay here." He warned in a low voice, "If anything happens, contact Chad or the others." He turned back to face her, "I don't want you to follow me, you got that?"

"What?! Why not?!" she marched up to him, her finger prodding into his chest as she continued to rant, "I'm just as good as any of the others! I can take care of a few Menos as well as the next Soul Reaper!" she went to prod him again but Ichigo caught her hand gently, but firmly all the same.

"Trust me, I know that. But I can take care of these guys on my own, no problem! Just stay here and shut up, Ok." Before she could complain further he had used flash step, leaving a vacant space where he had been only a second before.

Rukia let out an angered roar, "Bastard…" she looked out at the void in the sky where the Menos approached from, "He's not having all the fun!"

* * *

Blood streaming down the post that pierced through her body. _Her _blood, a pure crimson, staining her gi, her hair, her face.

All he could do was watch as her spiritual energy plummeted beyond his ability to sense. At that moment, if for only a second…

He had lost the will to fight.

He had lost the will to _live_.

Ichigo shook the thought from his mind as he raced towards the Menos. Battle was no place to get caught up in one's troubles.

He could still remember everything after that. How Aizen had gotten away by the skin of his teeth, but Ichigo hadn't cared. Because all that while he still couldn't sense Rukia's presence no matter how hard he focused. It had torn at him, eating away at his strength. The images were still fresh on his mind then. Heck, they were still fresh now.

Infact, every time Ichigo closed his eyes lately, it would be the same thing. That picture of her… lifeless…

He shook his head once more, quickening his pace.

* * *

_She had never looked more frail than when she appeared afterwards…_

_Byakuya had carried her in. He himself was in pretty bad shape. Everyone approached them with cautious haste. Byakuya had refused to let go of Rukia, despite his injuries. His sister lay unconscious in his arms, but amazingly appeared unscathed. It was only when Ichigo approached that the older man seemed to… relax._

_They looked at each other then, their eyes bearing into the others, summing one another up. After a moment Kuchiki Byakuya silently held Rukia out. Ichigo grasped her gingerly, allowing the man to finally seek treatment._

_As Inoue sought to Byakuya, Ichigo had sat in the far corner of the room they had all gathered in, Rukia still in his arms. He carefully stroked her raven hair. Relief finally truly setting over him as he felt her spirit energy gathering. He leaned in closer to the girl so that he could whisper, "don't you ever scare me like that again."

* * *

_

As he approached the towering figures, they turned towards their new opposition. Advancing slowly as Ichigo stood stationary. Their reatsu was higher than he had expected. He swallowed hard as he took another glimpse at the pair. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Well then," came a voice from behind him. Ichigo swivelled round to see Rukia, her blade at the ready, "Maybe you should think more next time."

"Rukia?" he spluttered. After a moment his face set into a dark grimace, "I told you not to follow me!"

She scoffed at his remark, "As if you could handle _anything_ without _my_ help!"

He was about to retort, but the shrill screech of one of the Menos brought them to their senses, just in time to avoid being swiped by one of them.

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The spirit energy he emitted was enough to destroy one of the pair of Menos. But Rukia could immediately sense afterwards that Ichigo had destroyed what would be considered the 'weakling' of the two.

"Ichigo…" she began nervously.

"I know!" he snapped, lunging at the second Menos for a full on strike.

To Rukia, time had gone by painfully slow, as Ichigo jumped into the air, sword at the ready, prepared to strike down on the Menos' mask. The opponent had anticipated this attack though, and as Ichigo rose into the air, the creature grabbed the substitute by the ankles, thrusting him into a nearby spear-topped fence. Rukia's eyes went wide as Ichigo landed in the heap of metal. Much of it piercing his body, his face contorted in pain.

Ichigo stood up shakily, ignoring Rukia calling his name, ignoring the blood pouring from his wounds. He wasn't going to lose, "Ban… kai."

Ichigo was suddenly surrounded by a black cloud, and when he appeared once more he held his long, thin black Zanpakuto, "Getsuga Tensho!" The wave of spirit energy hit the Menos head on, but it came away from the attack virtually unharmed, "Dammit! Nothing's working!" Rukia hissed, worry in her voice.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Again, nothing. Rukia watched as Ichigo slowly grew weaker. Getsuga Tensho is what she knows as a finishing strike, as it does damage to both the victim and the user.

It was not ment for use in a series of attacks.

Not like this.

Ichigo placed his weight on his un-injured knee, attempting to will himself into using the attack once more. But his body ached, and protested.

"**My King, have you worn yourself out so soon?"**

'_Shut up! I don't have time to listen to you now!'_

**"But I could defeat this creature with such ease, if you would only allow me to…"**

'_No!'_

There was a minutes silence, out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see the Menos prepare for another strike.

**"Are you afraid of what the girl might think?"**

He sighed, '_I promised. I promised she wouldn't have to see you.'_

"**That's a pretty big promise to make. I don't think you can live up to it."**

Her scream brought him back to earth with a crash. He saw the creature pick up a injured Rukia. Her torso was torn and blood flowed freely from her wound as the monster lifted her towards its mouth.

"Rukia!"

* * *

It had happened so fast.

One moment the Hollow was advancing on Ichigo…

"_Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south. Hadou #31 Red Flame Cannon!"_

_The flame hit the Menos dead on, immediately distracting its attention him from Ichigo._

_And onto her._

_In one swift moment, it had swiped across her chest area. She hissed painfully as crimson blood gushed forward, and she fell to her knees. It grabbed her roughly around the neck; cutting off her air, she gasped. The creature lifted her up to his mouth._

'_This is it Kuchiki…' she thought, 'It's finally about to happen.'_

_Then before anything else, consciousness had left her._

* * *

She felt strange, not normal, but it didn't feel like she had died… it hurt.

_Was death supposed to be this painful?_

It suddenly felt as if she was falling. Until a pair of strong arms caught her, holding her tenderly. And then she heard a voice,

"Rukia? Rukia! Don't you _dare _die on me! If you even _think_ about dying, I swear I'll resurrect you just so I can kill you myself!"

And then…

She coughed... and she continued coughing, air re-entering her lungs. She gasped painfully, opening her eyes slowly. They widened immediately at the sight before her.

Ichigo held her in his arms. He held an expression of utmost relief, but half of his features had been covered by

A Hollow's mask.

She struggled immediately, breaking free of his gentle hold on her. Jumping from his arms she landed shakily on her feet. She unsheathed her sword, pointing it at the impostor, "Stay back!"

Ichigo looked at her fearfully, "Rukia…?"

She waved the sword threateningly, "I said stay back!" His reatsu was not Ichigo's. It was twisted, contorted… evil, "What have you done with Ichigo?!"

"I _am _Ichigo!" he replied quickly.

"No!" she shooke her head, "You're a monster!"

She looked on sternly as the expression on the boy's face changed. From a frustrated glare, to …

His eyes looked at her in hurt.

* * *

Her words had pierced him like a thousand daggers.

Her expression worried him. She wasn't going to take this well at all.

He was about to try to explain further when,

**"My King…"**

Ichigo was about to avoid the voice, but something in his tone made Ichigo decided to listen, '_What?'_

"**Perhaps you should send someone to see to the girl's wounds before you continue your little argument…"**

At that Ichigo noticed just how serious Rukia's injuries were.

Before she could react, Ichigo disarmed the girl and scooped her up into his arms, "Let me go!" she muttered frantically, but her injuries caused her to speak much quieter than she would have preferred.

"After I get you some help." Came the boy's reply. Rukia's eyes went wide. It was Ichigo's voice, but it was twisted, different. Using flash step, they arrived outside Urahara's shop almost immediately afterwards. Ichigo marched up to the shop, almost kicking the door down and barging inside. Urahara approached the commotion with a calm face… until he saw Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?!"

He was panting, Rukia looked up at him weakly. His exhaustion was obvious, which was probably why Urahara hadn't already taken the time to attack the possessed Ichigo…

At least, that's what Rukia assumed.

"Heal her." He said roughly, holding out Rukia for the man to take. Urahara approached cautiously, taking Rukia and immediately backing up.

It was then that exhaustion took its toll and Ichigo collapsed.

* * *

Ichigo woke up sometime afterward. He ached everywhere. He couldn't feel his right arm. It was only when he finally opened his eyes that he realised why. Rukia was sitting in a chair beside the bed, resting her head on his arm, cutting off its circulation. Ichigo watched her grimly for a moment. He remembered how she reacted to his Hollow form.

"_You're a monster!"_

He almost physically flinched at the memory. He looked down curiously. After that reaction, he would never have expected her to be at his bedside.

His thoughts were interrupted by Urahara, "Ah, I see you've finally woken up."

Ichigo raised his head, nodding slightly, "Yeah…" he looked back down at the girl resting on his arm.

"She's fine. I had her fixed up in no time. In fact she even got the chance to see your mask dematerialise."

Ichigo's gaze darted over to him, "What?"

Urahara nodded, "You know… she didn't know who you were, right? That's why she got frightened. Heck, when you came in here I didn't even recognise your reatsu! She had the assumption that you may have been possessed…"

Ichigo's mouth hung open at his words. He looked down at her once more.

"It took me a moment, but I suddenly remembered Yoruichi telling me something she had discovered back in Soul Society… you carried a Hollow's mask. I quickly placed two and two together, and here we are. Once I had Rukia healed up I dragged her in her, just in time to see you return to your normal self."

"How did she take it?" he asked hesitantly.

Urahara lifted up his hat, ruffling his hair before fixing it back on, "She was shocked, needles to say. She cried... and kept saying 'I'm sorry'."

Ichigo nodded grimly, returning his gaze to Rukia once more.

Urahara continued, "I saved you some of the trouble… of telling her you were a Vizard. I hope you don't mind."

Ichigo shook his head slowly.

Urahara nodded with dismissive cheerfulness, "Wonderful! I'll leave you in peace." At that he exited the room.

Ichigo lay his head back on the pillow. Raising his other hand, he brought it over to stroke Rukia's hair, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She stirred slightly, Ichigo immediately recoiled his hand. Rukia raised her head slowly. Looking around, she blinked once, then twice, and then once more before her eyes met Ichigo's. They then immediately widened.

She said nothing, but just hopped up from her chair and lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

"Rukia? What's wrong?!"

She shook her head against his chest, "Please…" she began, her voice softer than a whisper, "Just hug me."

Ichigo closed his eyes painfully. It hurt him to know he had worried her so much. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat soothed her. His breathing was at a steady rhythm, she closed her eyes falling into a restful slumber.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…" she mumbled, before consciousness left her.

She felt his lips brush against her brow, his breath in hers as whispered tenderly, "I promise, never again. I'm sorry."

There was silence, but not for long enough.** "Another big promise... are you sure you can actually _keep_ this one?"**

_'Even if it kills me.'_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that! **

**Please review!**

* * *


End file.
